


Indigo Sky

by thatbug



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Welcome to Night Vale AU, general weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbug/pseuds/thatbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Night Vale AU for the kink meme. Enjolras is a stupid blonde boy, and Grantaire has a venomous saber-toothed tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13488.html?thread=10283184#t10283184 which asked for a Night Vale AU of any kind.

Enjolras was lucky. Few people could graduate high school in Night Vale without a scar or two. Grantaire had the most scars of their friends, but even Combeferre had a few burn marks, and Jehan’s arms, which had started out completely human, had become strange tentacles by the time junior year rolled around.

The tentacles blossomed every spring. They were remarkably lovely.

But despite all the strangeness that was normal life in Night Vale, Enjolras had never been scarred. Some people said it was because his father was an angel, which seemed possible, but since no one had met his father or seen a child of an angel before, it was generally acknowledged that that theory was for the paranoid. 

The closest he had come to a scar or worse was when he was in forth grade and the saber-toothed tigers appeared. He hadn’t listened to his parents’ orders to stay inside, and he found himself staring into the maw of a saber-toothed kitten, which was a good deal larger than the family dog.

Grantaire had come though, ran over as fast as he could, though Enjolras never found out how he knew there was trouble. He then proceeded to beat the kitten with a stick until the kitten rolled on his back and gave up trying to attack them. He’d gotten a nasty claw scar from the little beast.

After that, the kitten followed Grantaire around. He really didn’t have a choice but to adopt it.

A few weeks before they graduated, the kitten, now a full-grown, razor-toothed tiger accidentally slashed Grantaire’s face open. She had felt bad and tried to lick his wounds, but the venom in her saliva would have caused his nose to rot off had Joly not intervened.

They had all decided to go to Night Vale Community College when they graduated. They knew their town was different from the rest of the world, as their lives, as a rule, did not resemble anything on HBO, with the possible exception of _True Blood,_ which was everyone’s least favorite show.

Grantaire dropped out after a few weeks to work at the pizza place. 

Enjolras missed seeing him in class more than he thought he would. Combeferre and Courfeyrac just laughed when he told them this. Enjolras didn’t think it was that funny, but on the radio the next day, there was an announcement that ‘Enjolras, you know, the blond one, is a complete idiot.’

He didn’t figure it out until a strange fog that made everyone lose their inhibitions in tragic, extreme ways passed through Night Vale, and Grantaire dragged him away from his hiding spot where he was throwing hatchets at the members of the City Council, back to his home and his bed.

They’d had a rather nice make out session, Enjolras’s first, in fact. Grantaire felt terrible after the fog faded, but was reassured when Enjolras pointed out that he’d almost certainly prevented Enjolras from getting arrested, and besides, he was fairly sure he’d been in love with Grantaire for quite some time.

One night as they sat by the edge of the highway, listening to the radio, leaning up against the now calm-with-age tiger, watching the cars go by, Enjolras turned to Grantaire.

“You know, I think I should run for mayor.”

Grantaire had choked. “I think your policies would go against everything the City Council believes in.”

“Maybe they aren’t right all the time,” Enjolras pointed out. “Maybe I could change things for the better.”

He absently scratched the tiger’s ears. She purred under them, rumbling and deep. Grantaire sighed and took his hand. “I don’t want you to get sent to the mine shaft,” he said, “HBO or not, I don’t think they’d let me visit.”

Enjolras nodded. “Even so. I think I could do good.”

They were silent for a while, listening to the radio chat inanely about the traffic. “I must say, that man is not using his accelerator nearly enough,’ the broadcaster stated calmly, ‘I’m not one to tell people to speed, but he is definitely holding people up.”

“You know,” Grantaire said casually, “if I were a member of the secret police, you’d be in trouble.”

“You know,” Enjolras responded, “if you were a member of the secret police, you’d have a megaphone out you’d be yelling at that herd of cows that’s blocking Main Street, not watching traffic and holding my hand.”

Grantaire shrugged. “That’s true. I’m just saying that you should be careful.” He ran his hand down Enjolras’s unblemished face and pressed a careful kiss to his unscarred lips. “Please. Be careful.”

Enjolras cupped Grantaire’s face in his hands, brushing his thumb across the venom burns and the scrapes and the jagged lines that crossed his already pockmarked skin. “I will,” he said, “But someone’s got to do something.”

He leaned in and kissed Grantaire, gently but deeply, sliding his hands around to tangle in his hair. Grantaire smiled into the kiss, tugging Enjolras into his lap, until the radio informed them that, ‘there are reports that Enjolras, you know, the blonde one who’s an idiot, and Grantaire, the one with the saber-toothed tiger, are acting indecently. Remember, keep it in your pants or it will fall off and run away. Also, always use protection. Riot gear is available at most retailers in Night Vale, and I’ve heard Subway sells extra-strength pepper spray for emergencies. Keep away from children.’

Grantaire pulled back with a sigh, and Enjolras crawled off his lap, taking his place next to him and resting his head on Grantaire’s shoulder. He reached for Grantaire’s hand again, twining their fingers together, leaning back against their rumbling tiger and watching the green stars float across the indigo sky.


End file.
